An Angel Lays the Hand
by Julietz Star Gazer
Summary: Harry is falling for a person that he cant have. A person that was never even alive. Who could it be? Read it! R/R please!
1. Default Chapter Title

An Angel Lays the Hand  
  
Hollow. This is how he felt, therefore this is how he was. He hadn't always been this way. No, he used to be vibrant and full of life. Then an angel had stepped into his life and left it as quickly as she came.   
  
"An angel.." he muttered to the darkness around him as if still trying to convince himself. As his eyes swept across the wide expanse of the heavens, his mind wandered back to when this had all started. He supposed it began the summer before his third year at Hogwarts. He was still with the Dursley's then. And once again they tried, and failed, to stop him from going back to the school they hated so much. But this time it wasn't Ron, or the twins or anyone like that who had saved him. It was someone very different...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter One ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sighed as he looked at all the locks on his door and window. There were six on each. He knew why he was being locked in here. It was August the 26. Just five days until the term at Hogwarts began. And there was no way for him to get out and board the Hogwarts Express at gate nine and three quarters. He almost cried, but he didn't. Ron couldn't save him this time. `Nobody could' he thought miserably. Looking around he spotted his box of Hogwarts things. His Nimbus 2000 gleamed along with his cauldron and scales. He was going to miss his third year. At this thought tears did fall.  
  
)*( At the end of Pivet Drive)*(  
  
A small beam of light shone at the end of Pivet Drive. If you had been walking by, you wouldn't even have noticed it was there. Until, that is, it moved. Luckily no one was around to see it. The small glittering ball circled up then looped back down to the ground about a foot from its starting position, leaving behind a trail of light. It resembled an archway, and that is what we will say it was. The light grew brighter as a girl with radiant blonde hair stepped through the archway. As soon as both her feet hit the ground, the arch vanished. She stood there for a moment, smoothing her clothes which were very odd indeed. Pure white robes with a gold "A" on the right breast pocket. A gold satin rope with tassels on the end held it together around her middle and her feet were bare. She glanced around and without a moments hesitation walked up to the Dursleys house and rang the doorbell.  
  
"He..oh my..VERNON!!" a tall blonde haired lady screamed in surprise. The girl seemed undaunted by this. She didn't even flinch when the lady slammed the door in her face. She was used to it.  
  
"What?" she heard a man say gruffly. "If this isn't important...I was working.."  
  
"Vernon," the woman gasped again obviously distraught, "Its one of those strange kinds of people!"  
  
"Oh, oh I see," the man replied. The door cracked open slightly and a large plump man with a red face peered out at her. She tried not to laugh. "Well, what do you want?" he bellowed a little louder than necessary she thought.  
  
"I would like to speak to Harry," she told him. Her voice was stern but also melodious.  
  
"You cant, he's not allowed to have visitors," the man told her and proceeded to shut the door. She held her hand out and caught the door before it was closed. Straining as hard as he could he tried desperately to shut the door, but to no avail. The petite girl just yawned and gave him a look that said clearly, "give it your best shot." Seeing that he couldn't defeat this girl he threw the door open, much to the surprise of his wife who was standing behind it.  
  
"Dudley!" he screamed as a boy about 15 or so came bounding down the stairs, blubber bouncing with every step. He looked the girl up and down and immediately started drooling. She rolled her eyes. "Dudley," he repeated, "Take her upstairs to Harry's room and let her in. You have five minutes," he said to the girl straining to keep his temper down. Throwing a "Oh thanks a lot for you kindness look" to the big beefy man she followed the plump boy up the stairs. He tried to talk to her but she ignored him. Obviously not used to being ignored his face turned red and he handed her the keys telling her to figure out how to get in on her own. She gave him a fake sweet smile.  
  
"Oh why would I do that when I could just do this?" she asked him waving her hand and apparating directly into Harry's room. She heard the fat boy gasp and then bound downstairs away from the door. She remained motionless and silent as the boy she had been watching for so long lay with his back turned to her on the bed sniffling.  
  
"Are you going to just lay there crying or are we going to get out of here?" she asked him amused as he jumped high into the air in surprise.  
  
"What..who in the world are you?" he asked her dark eyes wild with excitement and fear.  
"I'm your guardian angel of course!" she told him exasperated. "My name is Avery Rose. No need to tell me your name, I know it already. Obviously your wondering what I'm doing here. Well, let me explain. My job, as your guardian angel, is not only to protect you but also to make sure you destiny is carried out. Your destiny is something I cant tell you, but I can tell you that those people," she said obviously referring to the Dursleys," are trying to stop it. You cant do magic so I'm here to get you out of here and back to Hogwarts," she finished.  
  
"You mean, I get to go back?" he asked with extreme excitement. "Your kidding aren't you?"  
  
"Angels don't kid. Although we do like a good laugh every now and then," she told him. "Well, grab your stuff, lets hit the road!" she said motioning to his box of robes and things. He snatched it up along with Hedwig in the cage looked at her expectantly. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hold on! Apparating isn't exactly like Floo Powder or flying," she warned him. And with that they vanished from the room.   
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

An Angel Lays the Hand-Part Two  
  
Apparating could have been described in many different ways. To Harry it felt like being sucked through a very large vacuum cleaner, or being on that ride in the fair that spins you so fast that all you can do is lay there plastered to the wall. Either way, he was certainly glad when it was over. They hit the ground hard which of course resulted in him falling and bloodying his knees.   
  
Avery looked down and him and snickered. "Good fall, Potter." He looked at her with a surprised expression on his face to which she retorted, "What, didn't think angels can be sarcastic? We'll your in for a big surprise!"  
  
"I can see that," he muttered under his breath while cleaning himself off. Looking around he knew immediately where he was. The Apothecary was on his right which meant he had to be in the heart of Diagon Alley. Old wizarding families thronged around him obviously out shopping just like he was. Up ahead he saw the gleaming white structure which could only be Gringotts. Turning to ask Avery what she thought of it he was shocked to find her glaring at him.  
  
"What??" he asked defensively. He had done nothing to her, from which he could see. So what was the....  
  
"Nothing," she shot back quickly and unconvincingly.   
  
"Please, do I appear that dense?" he asked her.  
  
"Well," she pretended to think, "yes you do."  
  
"What is your problem? Your practically snarling at me and I haven't done anything! Listen, thanks a lot and all for saving me from the Dursleys, but you obviously don't want to be here so you can leave if you want to," he spat out at her angrily.  
  
"Problem?" she replied, "Oh I have no problem. Unless you count me having to be HERE with YOU a problem. Because I do!"  
  
He was about to ask if she, by any chance, was related to Draco Malfoy. But he didn't. Instead he asked, "Why is being here a problem? I thought angels liked their jobs!"  
  
"Oh yea, that what they want you to believe! And some angels do. But nobody else is your angel! I am the hardest working angel in all of heaven! You are always being plotted against by somebody and I have to watch you every day! Especially in the last three years! And to make it worse, all the Archangels have to do is lay around on a white fluffy cloud all day, strumming their harps and laughing at us Guardian Angels!" she replied in one big breath.  
  
Harry stood there stunned. Never would he have thought that he would be a burden to someone else! But she made it sound like it was his fault that he was born. He was about to let her have it when...  
  
"Oy, Potter!" called two identical boys with flaming red hair. The bounded over to him and tackled him to the ground. "How have ya been old chap?"  
  
"Arghhh," was his answer. As soon as they got off him and gotten him to his feet, they no longer cared about the answer. They were staring at Avery.  
  
"Listen, Potter, get your stuff and meet me at the Leaky Cauldron in about two hours OK?" Avery asked quickly in order to get away from the Weasley twins who were starting to swoon. Without waiting for an answer she snapped her fingers and was gone in an instant. The twins turned back to Harry who was still trying to wipe the dust off his pants.  
  
"Oy, Harry, where did you find that work of art?" Fred joked with him.  
  
"I didn't. She found me. And now I'm beginning to wish she hadn't at all," he told her his eyes still shooting darts at the place Avery had stood only a few seconds ago.  
  
Fred and George shared a glance that only those two could share. "Don't worry about her chap. I'm sure you and your lady friend will work things out soon enough." George told him slinging his arm around his shoulder. "In the mean time why don't you tell us what you have been up to over the summer. And, we can do it in the Joke store. I heard they have some great new inventions, like exploding Chocolate Frogs.."   
  
Two hours later, Harry trudged back to the Leaky Cauldron, weighted down with his new things for Hogwarts. He had met up with Ron and Hermoine at Gringotts and they had spent the afternoon reminiscing about the summer. Harry had even gotten their Christmas presents early. It had been fun, but now he had to go meet Avery.  
  
"The not-so-angelic angel," Harry muttered under his breath.  
  
"I heard that," a melodious voice behind him said. "But I guess I deserved it." He whipped around to see Avery standing right behind him. She had snuck up on him AGAIN! He had come to hate Apparating a lot.   
  
"Listen, Harry," she began, "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean it honest. And im not mad at you either. I was just having sort of a bad day, and then, well, I have a certain nastiness to me, which im sure you already noticed-well of course you noticed, I bit your head off for no reason this morning," she blathered on. Harry had already tuned her out though. He was looking at her eyes and how they were kind of gold tinted.   
  
STOP HARRY POTTER! You cant fall for this one! She's not even...well that is to say..human! She's an angel! Snap out of it man!  
  
He told himself this over and over but he still couldn't help staring at her eyes. Then he noticed her lips weren't moving anymore. He blinked.  
  
"Oh, yea, that's OK." He told her slightly blushing at the fact she had seen him staring at her. "So, I hope your not taking me back to the Dursleys," he asked nervously.  
  
"No, for the next couple of days you'll be staying with Dedalus Diggle in Kent. He'll get you on the train on time. But I have to warn you, I have to come visit you twice a week now, because of your past record at Hogwarts. You know, of people trying to knock you off," she told him with a chuckle.  
  
He agreed a little to hastily to her visiting and again blushed. She put her hand on his shoulder and was about to apparate them to Kent when he pulled out a little bag and looked at her hopefully. Floo powder.  
  
"Oh fine," she sighed. He stepped into the Leaky Cauldron and headed straight for the fire. Pinching a little powder he threw it into the fire and watched it blaze higher and higher. Taking a deep breath he stepped into the fireplace.  
  
"Dedalus Diggle, Kent!" he shouted hoping that would take him where he wanted to go. He disappeared like a bullet from a gun. Avery pinched some Floo powder and threw hers in too. In her mind she could see Harry's face, his delicate features, his green eyes, his strange scar. "If only.." she began to think but then stopped herself. It wasn't possible. She sighed and before stepping into the fire muttered, "Being an angel really sucks sometimes."  



End file.
